Not Good Enough Anymore
by sleep on stars
Summary: “But, I need you” Nick whispered. Miley held the door open, “You needed me” she whispered. “I gave you my all. You took it and now there’s nothing else I can give you. Now, you need her.” Miley’s voice was barely audible. Oneshot xx Niley


She slammed the door with all her might, collapsing on her bed and burying her head into the mountain of pillows. It was silent for a moment before the door swung open again. "Oh, real mature Miles!" Nick rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him before walking into the room.

"That's right!" Miley exclaimed, tears in her eyes; she shot up from the bed. "I _am_ the mature one!"

"You can't be serious!" Nick exclaimed, he chuckled in a sarcastic kind of way.

"I am Nick!" Miley sighed. She walked over towards her walk-in closet.

"It was nothing Mi!" he called after her. He watched as she threw sweatshirt after sweatshirt; his sweatshirts, out of the closet, the articles of clothing landing on the floor in front of him. "I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER!" she shouted from the closet, her body non-visible. He rolled his eyes, "You're being over dramatic Miley, as always"

Miley took a step out of the closet, revealing herself once again. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm tired Nick" she sighed, looking over towards her bed; avoiding eye contact with him.

"And you don't think I am?" Nick knitted his eyebrows together, the anger boiling up inside of him. "No Nick, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of us constantly fighting, making up, fighting, making up. It's draining me…" she took a deep breath, "You think…"

"Are you saying you want to end this?" Nick asked, not believing what was coming out of her mouth. Miley didn't answer him, she didn't move, she didn't make any gesture for an answer. "I don't know what I'm saying" she sighed. Nick made his way towards Miley bed, taking a seat.

Miley watched as he fiddled with his hands, "Do you like her?" she asked out of the blue. "Miley…" he grumbled, "You know I love you" he looked up to make eye contact with her.

"But, you didn't answer my question Nick…" Miley stated, her eyes becoming glassy. "Do you like her?" she asked a tad more forcefully this time.

He sighed and cradled his head in his hands. There was silence for a moment. Miley broke it; "I knew it…" she whispered, shaking her head. "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

She ran back into her closet, dumping out everything of his into the bedroom. "I want you out!" she screamed from the closet. Nick shot up from the bed and ran into the closet. Miley was about to throw the pink diamond earrings he had just bought for her this Christmas onto the floor when Nick grabbed the end of Miley's elbow stopping her. "That's not true!" he shook his head -- he wasn't going to let this happen. "It can't be true. We need each other, you need me, I need you. We'll work this out!" he tried to persuade her.

Hot tears were falling freely from Miley's eyes, turning the normally beautiful piercing blue eyes into a dull gray. They slipped down her dark, long eyelashes and fell onto her porcelein cheeks. "I _want_you out…" Miley sniffled; pulling herself out of Nick's grasp and storming out of the closet. Nick was on her heels, following her out of the closet. "Why can't we just work on this? I care about you!" Nick exclaimed, resting his hand on Miley's shoulder; her facing the other way.

Miley shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked over towards the door, opening it slowly. "I don't need you Nick" she targeted her gaze on the floor, tears falling slowly now; burning her cheeks.

"But, I need you" Nick whispered.

Miley held the door open, "You _needed_ me" she whispered. "I gave you my all. You took it and now there's nothing else I can give you. Now, you need her." Miley's voice was barely audible.

Nick walked over towards her, the two standing in the doorway; her hand on the handle. He put his index finger under her chin, lifting her head up to look at him. Usually when he did this, she melted into his arms. But, not this time.

"I'm serious" she growled.

"So am I…" he knitted his eyebrows together, his eyes now becoming glossy as well.

"What don't you get Nick?" she pleaded, "Is there something I'm missing? Why won't you just leave!?"

He looked her right in the eye, "Because I love you"

"That's not good enough anymore." Miley snapped her gaze away from him, looking out into the hallway now.

"How is that not good enough?!" he begged, "What more can I give you!?"

"I want someone who can't live without me. I'm their oxygen, without me they can't breathe. All they think about is me and all I think about is them…" she paused, "And you're obviously thinking about others now."

Nick's breath caught in his throat and a small tear formed in his eye; it slowly made it's way down his cheek.

He nodded his head, he couldn't give her what she wanted.

What she needed.

He wanted the best for her, he slowly made his way out into the hallway. She looked up at him; locking eye contact.

"I still love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she half-smiled, "Just not in the same way I used too.."

* * *

**I had this weird idea in my head and this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, causing me to write this oneshot. Unexplainable -- really. **

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
